


Turnaround and Runaway

by Dellessa



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Zoe never returned for the Seven Wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnaround and Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shanynde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanynde/gifts).



The Orlando sun was bright as they walked down the street. Zoe’s hand shook in Kyle’s. The homeless man still ranted behind them. His voice rose, and all she could think was that she had brought him back to life. The magic still crackled through her flesh, and her hand tightened around Kyle’s. They could go back. She might be the Supreme. She might be the next Supreme. It echoed in her mind again, and her stomach plummeted to the ground. 

“I’m sorry, Zoe. I’m so sorry.” She could hear Kyle babbling as they walked quickly down the street. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.” 

“Stop,” she finally heard herself say. “It’s fine. I took care of it. Just don’t do that again. Okay. We have to be careful. We don’t want to attract attention.” 

“They’ll find us,” he agreed. 

“They will,” she repeated. “If Madison is...if Madison...she’ll kill us.” 

Kyle bad a growling noise, “Won’t let her.” 

Hysterical laughter burst from Zoe’s lips. She slowed down and leaned into Kyle. “I know you won’t. You always protect me” She took in a deep breath, she could do this. “We’ll protect ourselves this time.” 

She fished out the directions and the note to the jeweler that Myrtle had given her. They needed money first. The rest would come later. She had her own savings tucked away in her bag. It wasn’t much, but it was enough until they could have the harvester ant auctioned off. “Come on, the art house isn’t far off.” 

They could have taken the bus or a taxi, but Zoe wanted to stay on her own two feet. The bus ride to Orlando had been wrong, and she had been full of nervous energy.

Kyle was silent as they walked. Sometimes she didn’t know what to think of him as much as she loved him. His mind worked in odd ways since he had been brought back. He couldn’t always tell the difference between right and wrong, and she accept that maybe she had to steer him in the right direction at times. 

“It’s going to be okay,” she said, reassuring him as much as herself. “It really is. We’ll arrange for the jewelry to be sold, and then we will get a hotel room until we can find something more permanent. Just don’t worry, sweetie. Please don’t worry.” 

“I love you.” 

“I know you do. I love you too,” Zoe said and gave him a brittle smile.

*************

The hotel was shabby, but Zoe didn’t really care. They could get better lodgings soon. The sell of the JAR piece would set them up until she could get things together. She was nervous about that, but all of the paperwork was signed, and official. It was an odd finality to it. She had been prepared to enchant them, but she hadn’t needed to. They read the note Myrtle and began pulled out the paperwork like she was expected. It was almost a comfort. 

Kyle sprawled out on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. “Want to go back?” 

She crawled up onto the bed, and curled beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. “No. I don't want to do back. I really don’t. I want to be with you. Madison would have tore us apart.” 

Kyle made a humming noise, “Zoe could be the Supreme. Could rule them all.” 

“Honestly...I don’t think I’m meant for that. Fiona is right. I’m soft. I just...I can’t...” She hid her face against his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

He reached up, petting her hair, “No. No, Zoe.” 

“No, what?” She mumbled. 

“Stronger than you think. Always,” Kyle said. 

Zoe’s lips curled up, “Maybe.” 

“No maybe. Zoe is.” He ruffled her hair and she melted into the touch. 

“I’ve felt so alone since they made me leave home. My mother didn’t even want me. Do you know how much that hurts?” She looked up at him. “I’m sorry. I know you know what it is to hurt like that. I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”

“No regrets,” he finally said. 

Laughed bubbled up from her lips. She didn’t even know how to answer that. She had so many. She had caused him so much pain, and a big part of her thought she did not deserve the love that he gave her. “Kyle...” 

“Zoe. Don’t worry. Just don’t worry.” He looked over at her. 

She breathe, “I won’t then. For you. I can do that.” 

Kyle made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort. “Always worries.” 

“I guess I always do. It’s just in my nature,” she mumbled.

*************

Money took care of most things, to Zoe’s relief. The pendant fetched more than she had dreamed it would, and it was all anonymous, so her name wasn’t thrown around. The less of a paper-trail, the better. She knew they could be found other ways, but why make it easier than it had to be. She had to be practical about it. She found them a small apartment in the not so bad part of town, and payed down rent for the whole year. It was cosy and simple, little enough like the elegant halls of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, and little enough like her mother’s home. 

They had the time and the money to get their act together. She got her GED, and started looking for a job. Part time to get out of the house. Kyle mostly stayed in. He understood enough to know they was the safest option. They couldn’t afford another ‘accident.’ 

They both sat back and waited for the other ball to drop. Waited for someone to come back for them. They both waited with fear in the pits of their stomachs, but no one came. 

No one called, or contacted, until one day there was a letter in the mailbox from Cordelia asking them to please come home. 

Zoe stared at the letter for hours, terrified that it was a trick. She finally, after days of pondering picked up the phone and called.


End file.
